1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to an optical connecting device for taking an external optical signal transmitted through an optical fiber in an optical waveguide provided on a substrate.
2. Related Art
With the recent increase of signal transmission rate, the electric signal transmission system and the signal transmission system using an optical transmission medium have been proposed in various fields. For example, the printed wiring board assembly (PWBA) including an optical waveguide has become more important for the development of opto-electronic technology. An end portion of the optical waveguide provided in the PWBA is used as an optical input portion for taking in light from an optical fiber or an optical output portion for taking out light from an inside of the PWBA (a case where external light is taken in the PWBA will be described in the following description, since it is the same, in configuration, as a case where light is taken out from the PWBA).